Diana Gordon (S3-S2)
Diana Gordon has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 2. |- | |} Diana Gordon is a supporting character from the Saw series, and is controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History Early Life Diana Gordon was born on February 10th, 1996 to Lawrence and Alison Gordon, in Los Angeles, California. Diana lived a happy life with her parents in the early years, but times became hard when her father, a neurosurgeon and oncologist at the Angel of Mercy Hospital, became more distant from his wife and daughter, and concentrated more on his job than he did his own family. This created a considerable rift between the Gordons, with young Diana in the middle of it all. Lawrence however always assured his daughter that he was there for her no matter what, and would never leave her nor her mother. Taken Hostage Shortly after her father left for work on the night of October 29th, 2005, Diana and her mother were both taken captive by Zep Hindle, an orderly at Angel Of Mercy who knew Gordon. Alison and Diana were bound and gagged, and were pawns in a game that Zep was forced to play courtesy of the infamous Jigsaw Killer; if Lawrence failed to complete the objective in his game in time by killing Adam Faulkner, Alison and Diana would both die as a result of his inactivity, mirroring how oblivious he was to both his wife and daughter as a result of him overworking. While held captive by Zep, both Alison and Diana endured some mental torture from him, when Zep aimed a gun he had at Diana's head and felt her heartbeat using a stethoscope, seemingly enjoying the experience. Rescue Alison and Diana were both rescued in the nick of time by LAPD Detective David Tapp, when he arrived at the Gordon apartment he lived across from, after Diana tried to attack Zep when time for Lawrence ran out and Zep was about to kill both Alison and Diana. The frightened Diana could only watch as Tapp and Zep clashed before Tapp chased Zep out of the apartment and into the city streets. Diana was comforted by her mother and the LAPD after the incident, but the whereabouts and status of her father remained unknown after the events. However sometime after these events, Alison had started to distance herself from Diana, which lead to her death from the hands of the John Doe Killer (who targeted sinners). Because of this, Diana was placed in foster care where she would meet another orphan, Corbett Denlon, another survivor of the Jigsaw Killer. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two A Friend in Need Regular Appearance As a child, Diana Gordon stands four feet ten inches tall. She is estimated to weigh around seventy to eighty pounds, with an average body type for a child of her age. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She tends to wear casual clothes and dresses. As an adult, Diana Gordon stands five feet one inch tall and is estimated to weigh around one-hundred to one-hundred six pounds. She has an average body type. She has long brown/blondish hair and brown eyes. She usually wears casual clothing. Trademark Gear None, aside from personal possessions. However after learning a spell, Diana is able to manipulate energy. Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Hunters